Ash Lynx
Aslan Jade Callenreese, better known as Ash Lynx, is the main character of Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Ash is a tall and slender young man standing at 5'11". He has blonde hair, green eyes, and is extremely beautiful in appearance, as remarked on by numerous characters in the series. His normal attire consists of a white T-shirt, blue jeans, brown belt, and red sneakers. In Episode 10 Ash wears a green earring, matching his eyes. While roaming the streets at night, he wears a blue hoodie on top of his normal attire. He is sometimes depicted with glasses while reading, suggesting he is long-sighted. Dino Golzine often made him dress in clothing similar to that of European nobility. Akimi Yoshida, the mangaka, has based his likeness on both Stefan Edberg and, later on, River Phoenix. Personality Being a respected and feared gang leader at the age of 17, Ash has the personality and skill to gather large groups of individuals together under his influence. Not only is he excellent in combat and an incredible marksman, he's also highly intelligent with an IQ of 180. His intelligence lends itself well to solving the mystery of 'Banana Fish' and he has also been stated to be quite well read, knowing his way around the newspaper's daily columns and political novels- unusual for someone who did not finish middle school. Along with his remarkable intelligence, Ash's good looks and charisma allow him to sway the will of people to his benefit in dire situations. Despite the influence he holds over others, however, Ash is untrusting and holds most people at an arms length- except for a few select friends in his inner circle, the most notable being Eiji Okumura. He is not afraid of death not because of courage, as he calls himself a coward, but because of his disillusionment with his own life. History Ash grew up in Cape Cod, Massachusetts where he was first raped at a very young age by his Little League coach. When his father went to report the sexual assault, the police believed his rapist to be not guilty. Most of the town's people went as far as accusing Ash of seducing his rapist. After being raped several more times by the same man, he ultimately killed his rapist, using his father's gun at the age of 8. His rapist house was investigated, where the police found bones of children in his basement. Ash was found not guilty in the eyes of the law. Small towns tend to spread rumours like wildfire however, and in order to keep Ash away from them, his father sent him away to stay with his aunt. Upon hearing that his brother had left for the army, Ash ran away from home but was eventually captured by Golzine's men. Ash was sent to work at Club Cod: a child sex trafficking establishment operating under the guise of a restaurant owned by Dino Golzine. At Club Cod he learned how to entice customers using his charisma, and he would in due time catch the personal eye of Golzine himself, who opted to keep Ash as a personal "pet" or sex slave. Under Golzine he would be "cultured" and trained to be Golzine's heir and a member of the upper class: made to taste various kinds of wine, learn proper table manners, and receive an outstanding education that included instruction in hand and fire combat from the world's most recognized teachers, one of which was Blanca. At age seventeen, Ash united a great number of gangs under his command and become both a feared and admired gang leader in Manhattan, compelling fierce loyalty. Relationships Eiji Okumura A 19 years old Japanese college student. He comes to New York as Ibe's assistant to finish a report on street gangs. From their first encounter at the bar, Ash was unusually lenient with Eiji, going as far as letting Eiji hold his gun when Eiji asked mannerly for Ash's permission to do so. As Skip explained to Eiji later on, Ash has never let anybody touch his gun before, one man had attempted to do so without Ash permission and got his fingers blown away. When Ash, Eiji and Skip was captured by Arthur's gang and Dino's man, Eiji earned Ash's respect when he attempted to rescue Ash and Skipper by selfless putting himself in danger with no intention of getting anything in return. As Ash mentioned later on in anime-episode 7, that was the first time someone helped Ash without asking for anything back. As Eiji insists on aiding Ash in the case of Banana Fish, they grow close as they travel the country together and Ash saves Eiji's life countless times. Their friendship deepens so much that either would be willing to die without hesitation instead of letting the other get hurt. Ash eventually gives up on attempting to force Eiji to return to Japan and safety, admitting to his need of Eiji by his side. As several people point out, Eiji's refreshing innocence and honesty has a calming effect on those around him, especially to Ash who finally found joy in being alive after having Eiji love him unconditionally and with no ulterior motives. They have several intimate moments and share a deep and unique connection, which is implicitly romantic aside from their frequent flirting. In Volume 8, Ash confesses to Eiji Okumura that when he was fourteen, he thought he was in love with a girl before she was murdered by people who assumed they were together. It is also implied that he has romantic feelings towards Eiji Okumura, which is confirmed in the short story of Garden of Light in Vol. 19, Sing Soo-Ling stated that their relationship may not have been sexual but that they loved each other as lovers would and that they were soul mates. Griffin Ash's older half- brother. He served in the military alongside Max Lobo, until he went insane due to the effects of the Banana Fish drug and massacred his fellow teammates. It leaded to the decision of Max Lobo to shoot Griffin in the legs and made him to drop his weapon. Griffin was sent home after the incident. Seeing his bother lying lifelessly on the hospital bed, Ash decided to bring Griffin home and took care of him in the following years. As the only word that Griffin keeps mumbling is "Banana Fish", Ash decides to investigate about Banana Fish and find out who is responsible for putting his brother in this situation. Skip Young informant and member of Ash's gang. As in episode 1, it showed that Skip also takes care of Griffin, Ash's half brother, while Ash is away from home. Skip protected Eiji during a bar fight betweein Arthur's gang and Ash's gang. Skip was shot by Marvin in his attempt to stop him from shooting Ash. Shorter Wong Ash's best friend aside from Eiji. Associated with the Chinese Mafia. Shorter and Ash met each other when the two were in juvenile prison, explained in the side story, "Angle Eyes". Shorter cooperate with Ash in attempt to kill Dino and find out what Banana Fish is. Shorter was injected Banana Fish by Abraham Dawson and be forced to take Eiji's life. Shorter asked Ash to kill him before he kills Eiji. Shunichi Ibe After agreeing to let Ibe interview and photograph him, Ash later gets the initial impression that Ibe would not approve of him teaching Eiji how to use guns. He appears to view him as an overprotective parent of sorts. Max Lobo Yut-Lung Frederick Arthur Ash's enemy. Previous Downtown's gang leader at Manhattan. A cruel ex-member of Ash's gang. After Ash won a knife fight against Arthur and as agree, Arthur would submit his territory or leave, Arthur drew the gun from his lieutenant and attempted to killed Ash but failed. Ash punished Arthur by ruined his fingers which made him can't pull the trigger anymore. Arthur kept his hatred against Ash and had been going crazy about getting revenge. Arthur later allies himself with Golzine in order to get revenge. Dino Golzine Blanca While Ash respects and cares for him, he's absolutely terrified when finding out that Blanca is in the picture. Alex Ash’s second in command who is tasked with defending Eiji. = Etymology Ash's real name, Aslan, means "day-break" in Hebrew, as he was born at dawn; it also translates to "lion" in Turkish. His middle name is Jade. Episode Appearances *Episode 01 *Episode 02 *Episode 03 *Episode 04 *Episode 05 *Episode 06 *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 *Episode 09 *Episode 10 *Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 13 The Snows of Kilamanjaro *Episode 14 Tender is the Night *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden *Episode 16 Lo, The Poor Peacock *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream Ash Lynx Image Gallery Magazine Cover Gallery Otomedia magazine August 2018.jpeg Image.png bananafish.tv special.png Ash's Birthday campaign.png Fuji TV Noitamina broadcast.png One hour to broadcast promotion.png Banana Fish smoothie promotion.png Commemoration materials.png Animage October Issue-September 10.png Ash.Lynx.full.2355110.png Banana Fish Ash Lynx header.jpg Ash Lynx by Akimi Yoshida.jpg Ash and Eiji It's a perfect day for Banana Fish.jpg Anime Gallery img04.jpg Ash looks at the Sunset.png Ash Lynx on a subway train.jpg Banana-Fish-01-36.jpg Banana-Fish-01-40.jpg Banana-Fish-02-32.jpg DWoeJB4U8AATl22.jpg Banana-Fish-03-06.jpg Banana-Fish-3 7.png B28.png Banana-Fish-03-24.jpg KuroCi-Banana-Fish-Episode-02-Subtitle-Indonesia-13-07-2018.jpg 2018-09-21 (3).png File:Ash2.jpg tumblr_pbu0dqpCr91ul6kxno1_540.png tumblr_pdkk5q2V7N1xc5ua3o1_540.png Dofgh9QW0AA_v6P.jpg DhWq96IV4AALQf9.jpg Ash Baseball.png tumblr_pg3bqiVN2E1s0zwh6o1_1280.jpg 2018-09-22.png 2018-09-14 (1).png|Funny 2018-09-14 (2).png|Embarrassed CFF09BCE-7394-46D4-9331-23120A7A5C47.jpeg 89ea1ddc.jpg 211cd097.jpg 873f84a9.jpg 47637af5.jpg 92788a29.jpg 472853c9.jpg ac576a0a.jpg 59f692e5.jpg 49e6c7df.jpg 2c00633b.jpg 2eb72efe.jpg 15e2a2f9.jpg 3a51d9ad.jpg 99cb1016.jpg 338fb601.jpg 571e4cfa.jpg 4318f5bf.jpg 833fd1a7.jpg 805b41b9.jpg 05994052.jpg E13fe32e.jpg Da112ce8.jpg 0bf077b2.jpg Ab5e3270.jpg A6539007.jpg D39a959a.jpg 3d4ae751.jpg 2eef3555.jpg 2ca2c61b.jpg 0b94eacd.jpg 0a1346df.jpg Da112ce8.jpg 5ca081ea.jpg 1e68eef6.jpg 8af37ad7.jpg 6d421db0.jpg 9ba480c8.jpg 20ae54a6.jpg 11b48637.jpg 9e181398.jpg A4037641.jpg 25e70dc6.jpg 0252d95a.jpg 169cd147.jpg 82cc43c8.jpg 92fa1267.jpg 97fa4164.jpg 876f75af.jpg 736dab57.jpg 656d90a3.jpg D4e41c6c.jpg Be952035.jpg Badeb2bb.jpg 077c7d69.jpg Fd844909.jpg Fd497351.jpg Efac5c56.jpg B15fdfc8.jpg D29924f5.jpg Cdfc26f4.jpg Bec618e9.jpg Cb49782a.jpg 29106602.jpg 8243822f.jpg B4463a6b.jpg Ebbe37cf.jpg Ad8051b0.jpg Aae114ab.jpg Aab2610c.jpg Cee2f21f.jpg D6ebfe1f.jpg D05e2bcc.jpg Ba181f77.jpg Eefdcd95.jpg Ed1faa80.jpg F6102fcb.jpg F289aa03.jpg Db985f51.jpg c250c1d6.jpg c917ec5c.jpg DhWq96IV4AALQf9.jpg 99cb1016.jpg f36f052b.jpg 5c428030.jpg 5bb99ca2.jpg 1f07554f.jpg 7f813974.jpg 5a3386cb.jpg 07c4646c.jpg 78cab92c.jpg 55b26d95.jpg 45ac63d0.jpg 72392601.jpg 27433671.jpg D8346120.jpg Cfb81332.jpg Cf27d43d.jpg Baa3dc47.jpg 2db05849.jpg F0d7e103.jpg 77eed0b6.jpg A8d58821.jpg DpPXPYzU0AAQDtm.jpg DpPgfkVUUAAyL1a.jpg DpPfzP9U8AAx2oq.jpg DpPd3a4U8AE8xV2.jpg DpQFYUeV4AElXKd.jpg DpQFPQAVAAAXhPy.jpg DpQEoIXUUAAmD7l.jpg DpQDdaIVAAETZtG.jpg DpQD68KUcAI mLH.jpg DpQD52nU8AEcTxS.jpg DpQHe4LVAAA3wPw.jpg DpQHdSfVAAAkJIB.jpg DpQGzzkU4AAB3eW.jpg DpQGyw8UYAAQj1A.jpg DpQFZiiV4AA-9Tt.jpg DpQFYxeUwAA6T1N.jpg 9cef5658.jpg 7f2e650b.jpg 9afe752c.jpg 3a4250f3.jpg 3a5a5bad.jpg 2fdae46d.jpg 2e3c114d.jpg 1baf77ba.jpg Ae0137d3.jpg D4240271.jpg 681f4898.jpg Bbc68ee6.jpg F5a31796.jpg F1956d4e.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg 5c39e090.jpg 674707dd.jpg 627446f7.jpg 621b3849.jpg D0ec118a.jpg Bdaa4f1d.jpg A99d9b6d.jpg 064d0956.jpg 9b51e6c7.jpg 9a2906a6.jpg 3b5fa2b7.jpg 1d59a112.jpg Ec5c0cf4.jpg F315c6ac.jpg D9e27367.jpg C1c0ecc5.jpg A31f5a07.jpg Bc854d6c.jpg 724a2b2a.jpg 341b446e.jpg 97ce17b2.jpg 88afee4b.jpg 79cf64fb.jpg 20e0e3d0.jpg 10d6981f.jpg 010c36e3.jpg 9f470f7a.jpg 8e8148ad.jpg 5a855fe7.jpg 5ac417f6.jpg Acb2d92b.jpg 60642e05.jpg 480d2ed1.jpg 440fea14.jpg 120f69dc.jpg 10d6981f.jpg Ebe1778d.jpg Df53e28f.jpg 345c0449.jpg 99ca6785.jpg 83b33ea1.jpg 8f4b0ae6.jpg 6f49187c.jpg 3a97e101.jpg 1b3e2773.jpg F3450031.jpg F1dbeb53.jpg E70e8922.jpg D84055a6.jpg D851a164.jpg Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o9 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o8 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o7 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o5 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o4 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o3 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o2 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o1 1280.png Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio7 1280.jpg Tumblr pgg1eqbn8D1vf573to3 1280.jpg D784e738.jpg Eca36578.jpg Afdd93c0.jpg Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio6 1280.jpg Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio5 1280.jpg Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio4 1280.jpg Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio3 1280.jpg Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio1 1280.jpg Tumblr pgge2pkXyy1uyvr96o4 1280.jpg Tumblr pgga7mnyY61tztz87o1 1280.png Tumblr pgg8ejsjsY1w34o3zo5 1280.jpg Tumblr pgg8ejsjsY1w34o3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pggto9tLdn1s7flbwo4 1280.png Tumblr pggtdltil91s7flbwo7 1280.png Tumblr pggtdltil91s7flbwo6 1280.png Tumblr pggtdltil91s7flbwo2 1280.png Tumblr pggtbrUBrA1s7flbwo4 1280.png Tumblr pgi9tbitk11s5i2o9o1 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-15h20m04s336.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h46m06s129.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h42m45s380.png DosINIdW0AE4q8n.jpg DosYrTmW0AAwlfY.jpg DosNxS WwAIlifq.jpg DosNu1uXgAAaSOj.jpg DosNu1fW4AUMR5M.jpg DosNrpyXsAExi Q.jpg DpQ-mgqVAAALfjC.jpg Ash being operated on.png DpoQj8zUUAAU3R6.jpg Ash poses for the camera.png Ash will send you to heaven in 5 minutes.jpg Ash told you he would send you to heaven in 5 minutes.png Ash on the floor.jpg Ash licks his fingers.png Ash covers the security camera with a blanket sheet.png Ash looks at Eiji in Eiji's dream.jpg Ash tries fighting back.jpg Ash notices many different brains.jpg Ash gets mad.jpg Ash becomes shocked at seeing Shorter's brain.jpg Ash answers the question.jpg Ash fakes a trip.jpg Ash about to be tested.jpg Golzine grabs Ash by the shirt.jpg Security guards feeling uncomfortable.png Manor Hiem tells Ash that without compromising the expertise of scientists and scholars that the project will be perfect, and that's why he needs Ash.jpg Ash sits up on the bed.jpg Manor Heim tells Ash that they call Banana Fish B1.jpg Ash tells Manor Heim that he showed an over-reaction to the word, human experimentation.jpg Ash asleep from being injected.jpg Ash becomes dissapointed that theres no candy bar.jpg Ash says ok.jpg Ash gets a security guard's card.jpg Ash doesn't know how much his body is wanting.jpg A nurse tells Ash about the security system.jpg Ash winks for the camera.jpg Ash posing downward.png Ash makes his eyes more attractive.png Ash posing with a heart.png Ash gets horny.png Ash lays motionless on the floor.png Ash ready to be tested.jpg Ash ready to save Eiji.jpg Ash fully awake.png Ash looks behind him.jpg Ash smiles at the gaurds.jpg Ash about to throw the sheet over the camera.png Ash winks in seducing.png Ash stumbles on the floor.jpg Ash glares at Golzine.png Golzine notices Ash about to be experimented on.png Charlie gets ahold of Ash.png Ash smiles at the guard.jpg Ash tells the guard that They told him that his tongue was like velvet.png Ash finishes his song with A sweet and tasty candy bar!.png Ash asks the security guards how everyone is doing.png Ashs asks if the guards are tired of working.png Ash tells the guards that he was a pretty famous singer out in Times Square.png Ash tells Golzine in his mind that he will break out of here alive.jpg Ash tells the guard that Everybody else liked it.jpg Ash asks you Peeping Tom's having fun.png Ash hears Eiji's voice.jpg Eiji is happy to see Ash.jpg Ash, Shunichi, and Charlie notice Eiji about to drive.jpg Ash asks Shorter to do this together.jpg Ash stops to surprise the thug.jpg Ash goes upstairs to check on Eiji.jpg Ash wakes up from being knocked out by Max.jpg Ash loses his temper.jpg Ash gets confused.jpg Ash has to go back and save Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash yells to go to hell you old farts.jpg Ash tries to calm down.jpg Ash hides behind a wall.jpg Ash gets surrounded by pumpkins.jpg Ash points a gun at Max.jpg Ash wakes up from sleeping.jpg Ash gets pulled down with Alexis Dawson.jpg Ash has a rough dream.jpg Golzine describes Ash Lynx.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he feels responsible for everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji thanks for everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji if he's older than him.jpg Ash tells Charlie that he doesn't care.jpg Ash gets surrounded by pumpkins.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not look so worried.jpg Ash tells Eiji that they sell humans here.jpg Ash yells Golzine's name.jpg Ash tells Eiji that Lee Shang Lung is not that naive.jpg Ash notices some of the thug's about to shoot his friends.jpg Ash looks back at Shunichi and Eiji.jpg Ash gets ready to fire his gun.jpg The docter touches Ash from behind.png Max tells Ash that was a bit rough.png Ash walks off to find Eiji.png Ash tells Max that he's going to find Eiji and make sure that he's safe.png Ash tells Max that he can't wander around like this.jpg Ash questions why this old man is so heavy.png Ash asks why he always has to be pulled down by old guys.jpg Ash gets irratated with the docter.png Ash asks Max where he got such ridiculous pants.jpg Ash asks himself why he is carrying around an old man.png Ash hides behind the wall.jpg Max and Shunichi carry Ash.jpg Ash pries the elevator doors.jpg Ash tells Alexis Dawson that he's coming with him.jpg Ash walks away from saving Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash reads about the information.jpg Ash yells who the hell threw these away, anyways.jpg Ash tells Max to pick up the winnings.jpg Ash tells himself latest security system, his ass.jpg Ash finds Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash decides to save Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash becomes shocked that Eiji is missing.png Ash disguised as nurse Barbara and Max disguised as a docter.jpg A officer says hello to Ash and to have a good day.jpg Ash tells Max and Shunichi that the city is like his own backyard.jpg Ash watches guards take Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash tells Shunichi that they meet again.png Ash tells himself what are they doing here.jpg Ash, Shunichi, and Max notice a nurse and a docter making out.jpg Shunichi becomes quiet.png Ash tells Bull to take good care of him.jpg Ash struggles to breathe.jpg Ash smiles back at Max.jpg Ash points a fork at Garvey's throat.jpg Ash tells Max that he doesn't care what they think.jpg Ash doesn't get Yut-Lung's game.jpg Ash asks where at.jpg Bull tells Ash that he sure knows how to survive here.jpg Ash tells Max if that's his guilt talking.jpg Ash tells Garvey you strangling me or stabbing your throat.jpg Ash tells Garvey to not make him laugh.jpg Ash becomes alert from whats behind him.jpg Ash tells Max that he's no match for Golzine.jpg Ash slaps Sing.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah right. I'm starving, let's eat.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he told him not to wander around by himself.jpg Ash asks Kippard don't you like me.jpg Ash asks Eiji do I look 15.jpg Ash tells himself something's not right.jpg Ash tells Eiji that lots of people have only seen the ocean on TV.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at you.jpg Ash tells himself he's not just an ordinary assassin.jpg Ash tells Kippard you forgot my face, i'm so sad.jpg Ash tells the doctor to get his filthy hands off of him.png Ash gets irratated with the doctor.png Ash looks away from the doctor.jpg Ash tells the doctor that he's fine.jpg The doctor tells Ash that he has a husky voice.png Manga Gallery Ash Lynx.png Ash with a gun.png Vol 2 photo.jpg Vol 2 photos.jpg Ash after escaping from Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash and Eiji colored in Manga.jpg Ash appologizes to Eiji for letting him use a gun.jpg Ash gives Eiji a gun.jpg Ash is mad about being tied up.jpg Ash looks over Eiji sleeping.jpg Ash points a gun at Yut-Lung.jpg Ash ready to fight Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash recognizes Eijis voice.jpg Ash tied up in a bed.jpg Ash triggered about offering Blanca fifty million bucks.jpg Ash uses Yut-Lungs hair to choke him.jpg Ash watches over Eiji as he sleeps.jpg Ash with knife in mouth.jpg Ashs shirt ripped up.jpg Colonel Foxx threatens Ash.jpg Ash protects Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji Team up.jpg Ash and Eiji alone.jpg Ash asks Eiji.jpg Ash fixing his hair.jpg Ash gets down to business.jpg Ash gets ready to shoot.jpg Ash gets serious.jpg Ash glares at Eiji like he doesn't believe him.jpg Ash holds a knife behind his back.jpg Ash injured.jpg Ash looking calm.jpg Ash looks away.jpg Ash shoots with a gun.jpg Ash smiles at Eiji.jpg Ash tells Cain to let go.jpg Ash tells Eiji to come back.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not argue with him.jpg Ash thanks Eiji for saving him.jpg Ash wishes he could be like Eiji.jpg Ash with glasses.jpg Ash with his jacket on.jpg Ash with knife in mouth colored.jpg Ash yells at Eiji to come back.jpg Ash acting as if he remembers.jpg Ash and Blanca Box set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash and Eiji already awake.jpg Ash asks Eiji about the bandage on his shoulder.jpg Ash points a gun at Blanca.jpg Ash lays motionless.jpg Ash in pain from bullet.jpg Ash takes in Sing's response.jpg Ash tells Blanca to get out of his way.jpg Ash tells Blanca to let him go.jpg Ash tells Sing not to tell his gang members.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung that the gun isn't loaded.jpg Ash and Eiji Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Sing tells Ash hat he has done a lot for Sing's men.jpg Sing asks if he can go one-on-one with Ash.jpg Sing warns Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash to stay still.jpg Yut-Lung smacks Ash's hand.jpg Ash and Sing witness the death of Golzine.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx fight with poles.jpg Ash tells Blanca to not hurt Eiji.jpg Cain knocks out Ash.jpg Ash tells Sing that he will take care of it.jpg Ash feels Eiji's hug.jpg Ash tells Sing that he helped him out a lot of times.jpg Ash tells Sing to get some rest.jpg Ash tells Eiji to play nurse for Sing.jpg Ash watches Golzine's death.jpg Ash asks Shunichi how Eiji is doing.jpg Ash and Eiji in Angel Eyes.jpg Ash asks where they're at.jpg Ash listens to Eiji.jpg Ash moans in his sleep.jpg Ash looks back at Eiji.jpg Ash asks Eiji if he got hit.jpg Ash asks Sing what Eiji told him.jpg Ash checks on Eiji.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at him.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he hasn't eaten anything for the past month or so.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he saved his life again.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he told him to not wander around alone.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it takes a lot more than that to wipe him out.jpg Ash tells Eiji that its nothing.jpg Ash tells Sing and Cain that he owes them one.jpg Ash protects Eiji from gunshots.jpg Ash yells what do you want.jpg Ash tells Eiji to go back to sleep.jpg Ash tells Eiji to lay off.jpg Ash tells Bones to cut the lights.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx to get off of him.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx to stop.jpg Ash gets stroked by the docter.jpg Ash feels uneased by the docter.jpg Ash fake coughs on having a cold.jpg A doctor asks Ash in diguise that they have never met before.jpg Ash wakes up to see Eiji laying on him.jpg Ash and Eiji moment.jpg Ash jumps in to save Eiji.jpg Ash asks Eiji if he disturbed him.jpg Ash tells the doctor no thank you.jpg Ash tells the docter that was a textbook case of sexual harassment.jpg Ash tells the docter to get his hands off him.jpg Ash tells Eiji to stay out.jpg Ash thinks about what's wrong with this docter.jpg Ash checks up on Sing.jpg Ash opens the curtains.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it's okay to open the curtains.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he should be lying down.jpg Ash tells Eiji if he can ask him a favor.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it's still early.jpg Ash ready to shoot.jpg Ash listens to Eiji asking him to tell the truth to him at least.jpg Ash helps pulling Sing up.jpg Ash Lynx back turned Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash Lynx Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Quotes * "I never repent, not once in my life." * (To Eiji) "I won't ask for forever. Just for now." * (To Eiji) "I envy you." * (To Eiji) "I'll protect you. Never leave my side." * (To Eiji) "Don't look at me like that." * (To Eiji) "I don't want you seeing me like this!" * (To Self) "Eiji..." * "I told you, I'd send you to heaven in five minutes." Trivia *Ash is afraid of pumpkins. *His favorite food is shrimp and avocado salad. *Ash shares his birthday with the author of Banana Fish, Akimi Yoshida. *He identifies as bisexual. In fact, Yoshida stated in an interview that Ash had sex with both men and women. *It is confirmed that Ash has romantic feelings for Eiji, although it is uncertain whether Eiji returns them Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ash's gang Category:Siblings Category:Callenreese family